The Joker
by XxflawedrainbowxX
Summary: Before Gotham actually had problems, there was one person who did. Jack has put up with years of pressure from his father, and when he and his girlfirend get told on, he takes the heat. My version of how the Joker turned. Please comment on what you think!


Jack Napier was just arriving to school to see the face of his beloved girlfriend, Marissa.

"Hey sweetheart," he muttered as they met at his locker. His arm was burning at the back of his elbow from the previous night with a drunken father.

"Hi," she said into his chest. He kissed her hair and grabbed her hand.

"Want me to walk you to class?"

"The last time you tried that you almost got a tardy slip--"

"But I didn't, did I?" he grinned and sent her heart racing wildly. He always won her over with that crinkly smile. She shrugged, and did not argue any further.

"Where's Ani?" she asked him.

"She said she would meet us in class…she was with Dieter last time I saw." He forced back a laugh at the end. Marissa's eyes grew and she held one in too. Jack turned to the third hallway and opened the door for her. Ani and Dieter already seated were whispering quietly to each other. They took their seats beside them, and began murmuring too. Jack reached for his arm and squeezed at the burn mark formed from a cigar. His free hand bunched into a fist and he cursed at himself internally for choosing to live with his father.

"Do you have something to say Mr. Napier?" the teacher prompted loudly. Jack had not noticed that his torso was still turned to where Dieter sat.

"No, sir," he said as he turned back around to his own desk. After class, Jack pulled out his playing cards for a face-off with Dieter.

"Hah! Speed." He mumbled as he placed down his winning card, the joker.

"Crap! You always beat me with that joker…" Dieter sighed, collecting cards as he sat up. "Oh well…but don't let that get to your head Jack-o-lantern." Jack smiled when Dieter used his nickname.

"So," Marissa began. Jack was really beginning to hate when she started her sentences off that way. "Can I see your house _today_?" she promised herself that she would never stop begging until he let her. Of course, she did not know how much he himself hated even walking on the porch of that house.

"Why do you want to see that place so badly?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Because we _always_ see my house." He winced when she said "house." Everyone knows that Marissa lives in a mansion. "So can we? _Please_?" she continued pretending not to notice his reaction.

"Okay, okay. Tomorrow." She grimaced.

"But you always say that." She looked at her toes, truly disappointed. His fingers grabbed her chin gently, waiting patiently for her to look up.

"I promise." He meant it. She could read it in his eyes. She sighed happily and pecked him on the lips.

"Good." She said.

"What are you doing home so late?" Jack's father muttered on the mouth of a different woman from the night before.

"Sorry, sir, my wheel broke off my skateboard again." Jack's father groaned, as the woman kissed his neck gently.

"Well, don't just look at me. Do your chores then make dinner for me and the lovely lady…" he waved Jack off as his began to kiss her again.

Jack threw his backpack against the crowded sofa. He turned the water on high, mostly trying to drown out the moaning coming from the other room. He hoped that Marissa would not have to see anything like this.

As he began to wash the dishes, he heard the _tip-tap _of his—or…his father's dog's feet from behind him. It growled piercingly. He hated that dog.

"Hello to you too Rufus," he muttered. Rufus ran and bit Jack's leg roughly.

Jack's knees bellowed and he kicked the dog off him with a low yelp.

"Owww," he huffed. That was the third time in one week that Rufus had bitten him.

Jack shut the water off and turned the gas stove on to prepare string beans and what was left off the "half-eaten steak."

After dinner was prepared and set on the table, he grabbed his skateboard and backpack and tossed it in its corner. He reached for his wrench and began screwing his rusted wheel back onto the board. After a few tries, he got it, and laid it beside the lumpy mattress that was his bed.

He threw his clothes off into the hamper in the hallway, and turned on the shower. He sighed as the hot water hit his muscles and loosened them, but gasped when it smacked his arm. He shut off the water, and reached for a towel under the sink. The phone rang and that startled him. No one ever called this house.

"I'll get it!" he yelled as he scurried to the telephone half-naked. Who cared if that woman saw? She had probably seen other men naked anyway.

"Hello?" he mumbled into the phone.

"Oh, Bryan? Yeah, I'm sorry baby, I'm going to have to reschedule tonight." Jack made a face. How many women was his father going to jack with?

"Um, sorry you must want to speak with my--" his sentence was cut short when the phone was snatched out of his hand.

"Ruth? Oh…that's alright baby…yeah. Sounds good. Okay…Love you too." _Slightly_. Jack added mentally. "Buh-bye." Bryan clicked the phone off, and took a drag off his cigar.

"Are you going to make me ask? Firstly, why are you naked? And why the hell did you pick up my phone?"

"I thought it might be my friend. And I'm naked because I just got out of the shower, sir." Bryan blew a puff of smoke in Jack face. Jack wheezed, accidentally.

"Didn't I just burn you last night? I thought you would be a good boy. But since you think it's funny to flirt with my girl, and _naked--_"

"No, sir. I wasn't flirting, I was just…trying to see who it was."

"And why were you rushing? Are you expecting a call?"

"No, sir. Not expecting, but there is a possibility…" the look on his father's face made him trail off quickly.

"Someone might be calling you? I told you. _No _calls, except weekends…if you're good. Which in this case, is _next_ weekend." Jack glanced down at his toes, and sighed. "Yes, sir." He held out his arm knowing automatically what to expect next.

Jack woke to the sound of his alarm clock buzzing loudly. He yawned, stretched, and groaned when he noticed the fresh scent and feeling of the cigar burn mark on his arm.

"That's two," he sighed, and reset his alarm. He got dressed quickly, picking a navy blue shirt and a pair of jeans from his petite closet. He brushed his teeth, and washed off his arm with soap and water.

"Hey honey," Marissa said as he met her at his locker again. She was exceedingly cheery today for finally getting to meet Jack's unwanted father.

"Hey." He muttered trying to make his voice as joyful as hers. He placed his arms around her thin waist and kissed her gently.

"Would you guys stop making out? We're going to be late!" Ani waved her hands in the air trying to emphasize that she existed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you were living An," Jack chuckled. Ani made a face.

"Hardy-har-har." She groaned. Dieter wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to his chest so that he could kiss her cheek.

"Don't listen to them. I knew you were here the whole time." Ani did not seem to notice the sarcasm in his voice, and wondered aloud why Marissa and Jack began to giggle.

After school, Jack helped Marissa onto his bike. (He brought it so she would not have to walk.) He sat down himself and began pedaling to his father's hated house.

"Who's that?" Bryan mumbled, obviously drunken again. He had a beer in his hand, and another in the other, one that was already opened. He belched loudly, and Marissa fought back a wince of disgust.

"This is my friend, Marissa, sir." He hoped she would not notice that he had said "friend" instead of "girlfriend." Jack's father grumbled and belched again, and laid back against the couch.

"Well, go up stairs." He mumbled.

Jack grabbed Marissa's hand quickly, and left the room without a second glance.

"Well, here's my room--" he was about to finish, but was interrupted.

"Why did you tell him I was just your friend? Haven't you ever mentioned me to him before?" her voice was full of hurt.

"Well, I—couldn't mention you. Because he was…because he wouldn't care. And, I'm not even supposed to be dating…"

"That's all we are? Just…dating?"

"No! No, of course we're not. You know me better than that. You know I love you. Don't you?" She sighed and nodded.

"Yes."

"I'll tell him that you're more than that. Soon." He promised solemnly. She nodded, and he kissed her. The gentleness did not last very long. They kissed each other passionately, as he pulled her closer.

Marissa watched anxiously as Jack removed his shirt, and heard a growl.

"Go away Rufus," Jack muttered as his hands found the skin of Marissa's shoulders and back. With his free hand, he pushed roughly against Rufus's nose, and heard him yelp and run with his back turned and his tail tucked under his butt. He kicked the door shut and leaned down to kiss her again. She threw her arms around his neck and moaned when he rubbed her breasts through her yellow shirt.

Jack removed that next, and jumped when he heard a loud knock on the door.

"Crap, put that back on!" his fingers searched for his own shirt, and grasped at the air when they came up with nothing. He turned to his window and flung it open.

"Quick! C-Climb out!" he stuttered when there was a groan and another knock.

"But--" Marissa jumped back reflexively when there was a bang, rather than knock at the door. Jack practically forced her out of the window, and she did not stop him. A hammer's head burst through the door, and he shut the widow swiftly behind her.

He quickly turned for the door and unlocked it. Bryan pulled his hammer out of the beat-up door.

"Why didn't you answer this door on the first knock?" his father's voice was angry, no _infuriated _and he was clashing his other hand down on something navy.

_My shirt!_ Jack thought. He cursed himself out internally, then at that stupid tattle-telling dog.

"Sorry, sir. I promise it won't happen again."

"Oh you're damn right it won't happen again!" Then his father relaxed a lot, and laughed. Still drunk. "Ha, ha…you should have seen the look on your face…" he belched and wiped his mouth off. He pulled out something sharp and shiny. A knife. Jack took a step back as his father held it up higher.

"Why…so serious?" his father chuckled. "Let's turn that frown upside down." He laughed aloud, jokingly and roughly. He took the knife a carved a smile into the face of his son. Permanently.

"How long until he wakes up?"

"Would you relax? You know that he'll be alright. He always is."

"But you don't understand! The last time I saw him, he was trying to force me out of his window. I don't even know how he got these scars…though I have an idea…"

Jack's eyes opened, and he reached his hands up to wipe out his eyes. _Scars? What scars?_ He thought. And then he remembered. His hand flew to his mouth, and he felt long stitches across his cheeks.

"Hey, bud. How're you feeling?" Dieter's voice came from the side of the suddenly comfortable bed with rails.

"I—ouch!" Jack tried to open his mouth as wide as necessary to speak, but the stitches pulled against his skin.

"Be careful! The doctor said that you needed to rest your mouth!" Marissa's voice was behind Dieter, and she peeked out from behind him. She placed her hands gently on his cheeks where the gnashes used to be.

"What do I look like?" he whispered, mostly to himself, and Ani pulled out a mirror from her pinkish purse.

"Jack, we all wanted you to know that we don't care at all what you look like. Okay?" Ani tried to comfort him. Dieter and Marissa nodded in agreement.

Jack gradually reached for the mirror, and gasped when he saw his face. _I look like a monster._ He thought. Then he scowled, ignoring the pull in his cheeks. _I hate him. With a passion._

"Why so serious…" he whispered to himself.

"What?" Marissa mumbled. Jack dropped the mirror onto the bed and laughed.

"Why so serious?" he laughed again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your faces…all so..serious." he laughed. Marissa exchanged glances with everyone.

"Because this is no laughing matter!" Dieter screeched, annoyed now. Jack licked his lips as the doctor came in.

"Oh. You're awake. Good. I might need to ask you a few questions--"

"Wanna know how I got these?" Jack asked pointing to his scars. The doctor sighed.

"Huh. I was afraid this might happen."

"What?" everyone but him and Jack asked at practically the same time.

"A nerve has been hit in his brain. He might seem a little…crazed." Jack scowled.

"Crazy? Is that what you think I am? Why don't you come to my house sometime--" he paused to lick his lips. "and lie to my dad? Let's just see how crazy you think I am."

"Jack, no one thinks you're crazy. Your brain…you were hurt. Not just physically, but mentally too." He licked his lips again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Ani asked.

"Doing what?" he asked licking them again.

"Licking your lips." He shrugged and licked them again. Marissa reached for his hands, and he licked his lips again.

"Why--" he was interrupted by Dieter.

"So serious? Because--"

"This is no laughing matter?" Jack made a farting sound with his lips.

"I have to give you your medicine." The doctor muttered, concerned.

"Oh. Nah, I don't want any of that." He pointed to the medicine in the doctors hands and licked his lips.

The doctor sighed and set the bottle down on the bedside next to him.

"Jack…you have to take your medicine. You're not…yourself." Marissa said. He made the farting sound again as the doctor shut the door behind himself.

"Nah. I feel fine. Don't worry! Don't be so serious." He licked his lips again, as she sat down on his bed. The monitor that measured his heart rate sped up. She blushed and tried to smooth out his hair. His eyes closed unthinkingly, and he smiled a little. He licked his lips when she touched his scars gently.

"What…happened after I left?" When she looked back up his eyes were opened, no longer amused, but not completely serious either.

"I opened my door, and he yelled and threatened me. Then, abruptly, he stopped screaming, and he laughed. I figured he must still be drunk." He licked his lips. "Then he pulled out a knife from his pocket."

"Why didn't you run?" Ani asked, worried. Jack laughed.

"Because I wanted to see what was going to happen."

"Stop joking around Jack! Just tell us what really happened!" Dieter pushed eagerly. Jack pursed his lips.

"I didn't run because I wanted Marissa to get away. We were…talking, and I didn't want her to get into any trouble." He paused to lick his lips, and he could feel the strain in his cheeks they began to burn. He glanced down at his arm and noticed that it was wrapped tightly in gauze.

"Yeah. A cigar burn? Why didn't you say anything?" Jack shrugged and licked his lips.

"You know why I didn't say anything? Because I was afraid. Cause, everyone would look so…serious." He chuckled.

"Why are you acting so different?" Marissa wondered aloud. Jack licked his lips and became half-serious again.

"You want to know why I'm acting different? Marissa. My father is drunk with another woman every night. Yesterday. When he did this to me?" He pointed at his face. "Ya know what he said? He said, 'Why so serious? Let's turn that frown upside down.' And he did. I'll never _ever_ frown again. Every day, I'll smile. So, let's not all be so serious! Let's joke around a little!" he licked his lips and laughed again.

"Jack, I think it's time for you to take your medicine." His laughing was cut short.

"Oh. Okay. I'll be a good boy, dad. I promise."

"What is he _talking_ about?"

"Just give him the medicine before he refuses again!" Jack felt a hand on his chin, and a pill being washed down his throat with water. He was out before it even hit his system.

Jack heard someone murmuring to their selves, or to someone else, he couldn't be sure.

"Jack! You're awake!" Marissa's voice made him smile again.

"Hey…" his hand automatically reached for his head when he felt throbbing in his left temple. " Ow, my head…" he muttered.

"Are you okay?" she smiled when he opened his eyes.

"Only when I'm with you."

"Jack! You're back to normal!" she sighed happily.

"Yesterday, you didn't like the way I acted did you? You thought I wasn't serious enough. That I was crazy…"

"No I didn't. You're not crazy, and I know that."

"The other's think that. Don't they?"

"No—well, they just don't understand why you were so playful when you should've been serious about what happened."

"Don't worry Marissa. I'm going to get him back." Her head snapped up.

"What?"

"I'm going to get my father."

"W-What are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

She surrendered, and brushed his scars again.

"Don't you care that I look like a complete sociopath?" he asked jokingly, but still curious.

"You don't look much different. You just have a few stitches on your face."

"The way you just said that makes me think I don't even have scars. You know it's more than that."

"And I don't care." She mumbled as she bent her head to kiss him on the neck. "Listen. I have to go and fill my parents in that you're okay. Plus I promised them that I'd go grocery shopping for a few things." She smiled apologetically.

"Okay." Jack sighed. She pecked him on the cheek, and murmured a quiet, "I'll be back."

Jack picked up the remote on the table beside his bed, and began flipping the channels. He settled for a soccer game in a different language.

When he began to drift, he did not fight.

"What do you mean?"

"No! She just left an hour ago! Look, obviously he's paying the bills. He has the money to save her! No--Hey don't you talk to me that way! Fine go rot for all I care! Yeah, whatever." Jack heard the click on a cell phone, and then it snapped shut.

"Dieter, what's wrong?" Ani asked.

"She's…in the hospital."

"What?? What happened?"

"I don't have the heart to tell you…I'm sorry."

"Dieter! Just tell me what happened! Please!"

"She was…shot." Jack's eyes flashed open. He searched around the room, but no one was there. He realized that Dieter was holding Ani outside of the door. He forced himself to stand; his legs buckled from lying down so long.

"Jack." Dieter sounded surprised to see him walking.

"Where is she?" Jack fought back the hurt in his voice.

"Room 617." Jack sped to the elevator, and gasped when someone was already in, the door closing behind them.

"Wait!" he called after them. The woman's arm shot out reflexively, to catch the door. "Thanks," he huffed as he licked his lips.

Once he was on the sixth floor, he rushed out of the elevator, squeezing past the waiting guests. He ignored the threats, and tried to catch his balance when someone pushed him back. He fell on his stomach, and the IV fell with him.

"Owww," he groaned.

"CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE. SEND SPECIALIST FRANCIS IMMIDIATELY." The sound of the intercom got him back to his feet instantly.

"615, 616, 617." He sighed as he opened the door and licked his lips again.

"Jack," Marissa wheezed.

"What're you doing here? Are ya okay?" he mumbled and licked his lips. He put two fingers to his temples, a pressed.

"Does your head hurt?" she asked as she reached for his fingers. He caught her hand before it reached its destination and laid it back against the bed.

"You shouldn't be worryin' about me. Don't be so serious!"

"Mmmm…" she groaned to herself as she patted her gauze wrapped arm.

"Is that were you were shot?" he murmured as he licked his lips.

"Who told you that I was shot?"

"I heard Dieter and An talking about it…" he trailed off when she grimaced.

"They should know better than to go around telling you stuff like that when you're in a hospital. What do they want you to have?? A heart attack?"

"Relax. Don't be so serious!" he laughed. She blinked, and he licked his lips and made a little popping sound.

"When's the last time you had you medicine?" He grimaced and muttered to himself, "See, I told you she would ask that. Oh yes I did." He made the farting noise with his mouth again.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Why so serious?" she frowned, not in the mood to joke. "I was talking to myself. The last time I had my medicine was when you talked to me yesterday. But I don't need any. I'll be good." He said quickly and licked his lips. She sighed and put her hand to his face. She traced his nose, his eyelids, and then his scars again.

"How do they look? Any better?" She knew what she was talking about.

"Does it matter?" he nodded and licked his lips. "The same." She sighed. Her eyelids closed unthinkingly, and she whispered, "Jack, will you promise me that you'll be good forever?" he laughed.

"Awfully serious. I'll…do my best."

"Good." Jack felt his heart thump unevenly in his chest.

"Marissa? One more thing. Why were you shot in the arm? Didn't the person know that that wouldn't kill you?" she groaned to herself, wishing he had not asked. He licked his lips.

"Jack, I was shot in the arm because he wanted to make you happy to see me still living."

"Who?"

"Your dad." That caught him off guard. All of his playful side suddenly felt crowded of the anger that overtook him.

"My father shot you?" his voice was flat. "How did he even get to you?" She did not want him to ask this either. She sighed.

"I lied. Those errands I had to run yesterday were all lies. I was asked to lead the police to your father to arrest him for what happened. When we got there, he had the door opened. He calmly explained everything, and then he shot me for leading them. He missed slightly on purpose, but mostly because the police knocked him out of the way before the bullet could hit the correct location. They got him."

"What do you mean 'correct location'? I'm so happy he didn't make the shot. And, whatever cell you locked my father in won't last long." He added matter-of-factly. She moved her hand to his neck and muttered something. He picked it up as, "Why so serious?" He pulled her hand to his chest and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"You seem a little shy." She noted. He was just wondering of her reaction to kissing a stitch-face. Her lips started at his scars, and he licked his lips. All signs of anger gone. When she reached for the other scar, he stopped her so that they could kiss each other.

Their kissing lasted for minutes, maybe hours, who could be sure? He grabbed her face when they broke apart. He licked his lips and made the little popping sound again.

"That was nice." He said, as she blushed scarlet.

"Yes. Jack. There are going to be some people that might…need some time to get used to…" her eyes fell to his scars. "to things. Promise me you won't let whatever they say get to your head?" He made the farting noise and licked his lips.

"Don't be so serious! I promise."

"Good. Now go and get some sleep. The doctor told me that you can leave tomorrow, but you might have to stick to medicine on a daily basis. You'll take it." Her voice was more of a command than a question. "I love you, Jack. More than anyone I've ever met."

"I love ya too. And…don't be so--"

"Serious. Got it. I'll be more playful. Now go sleep."

"Yes, ma'am." He obeyed. With a quick peck on the lips, he went back to his room and grimaced at the brownish see-through bottle on the little table. He picked up the bottle and pulled out a pill. There was a cup of water waiting to be drank beside it. He held his nose, licked his lips, and then passed out, too drowsy to go on.

He woke to Dieter mumbling to himself, and Ani sobbing.

"Jack! Oh, Jack!" Ani cried as his eyelids opened.

"What? What is it?"

"Jack, what was the last thing Marissa told you before you fell asleep?" Dieter prompted.

"She told me something like, 'People are gonna need time to get used to things', I think she was referring to my scars, and then she asked me to promise not to let anything they said get to me. Why?"

"Dammit! Ugh, I should have been there!"

"Dieter…" Ani put a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"What's wrong? You guys act like someone died around here!" they winced when he said, "died." "What?" he knew what they would probably say next, but he ignored it. "Guys? T-tell me what happened!" Jack felt tears wed up in his eyes.

"Last night…Marissa passed away…" Jack scowled fiercely.

"No! No she didn't! You're just liars! Both of you!" He ripped the IV out of his wrist and winced at the pain.

"Jack! Wait!" he heard Ani call after him. He did not turn. He squeezed through a crowd of passengers in the elevator. When he was out he noticed a security guard napping at a door. There weren't any witnesses around. He tip-toed to the officer, and reached for his belt. He got it successfully, and took what he wanted.

"Wake up!" He shouted. He licked his lips and pointed the gun at the officer's forehead. "Where is Bryan Napier? Which cell?" he felt the tears spill over, and he wiped them away quickly.

"I-I don't know--" he hesitated when Jack cocked the gun. "North of here. At the nearest jail, cell 236. That's everything. I swear!"

"That wasn't too hard, was it? And please. Don't look so serious." He pulled the trigger and tossed his clothes of exchanging them with the wasted chubby officer. They were obviously too big, but they would have to do.

When he saw a jail, he burst into a sprint.

"What is it officer?" the man behind the counter asked. He was clearly on top of what ever position Jack was pretending to be.

"I have orders to see cell 236."

"Who ordered you to do that? All cells are off limits right now…I'm going to need to see some identification." The man said, obviously staring at the scars on Jack's face.

Jack pulled out the gun, and mumbled, "So, so serious." and pulled the trigger.

"Wake up." He ordered when he reached the cell.

"Ahh, I thought you should be arriving soon. My son has come to free me."

"To _free _you?" he laughed. "Sure. Go ahead and think of it that way. I'll free you and send you strait to--"

"Ah, ah, ah! Watch your mouth. And what does it matter that she's dead now?"

"EVERYTHING!" he cocked the gun and aimed it at his father's head, unaware of the other prisoners' stares. He laughed and licked the salt water off of his lips.

"Now, now son. Let's put that down before you hurt someone."

"Oh I have every intention of hurting someone. And that just happens to be you. But before you're wasted, I must ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Why…so serious?" and then he pulled the trigger without another word.


End file.
